


Thoughtful Gifts

by Bookworm1063



Series: CO Countdown 2020 [29]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: Simon, Baz, Penny, Agatha, and Shep have a secret santa to celebrate the holidays.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: CO Countdown 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Thoughtful Gifts

**Baz**

It was Wellbelove’s idea to do a Secret Santa. I’d never heard of one before. Apparently, she did it with her Normal friends last year.

“Besides,” she’d said. “We’re all recent college graduates with a shit-ton of student debt. We can’t afford gifts for everyone. I’m spending all my money just getting to and from London.” 

Bunce wrote everyone’s names down on slips of paper, and we all drew one (except Wellbelove. Bunce picked for her, and texted her about it later.)

I got Wellbelove. It’s the day before Christmas and I still don’t have anything.

“Seriously,” I say. “What would she even want?”

“I don’t know!” Penelope says. She’s in the kitchen, cutting out gingerbread biscuits. Simon left the flat an hour ago, claiming he needed to pick up a few last-minute things. “She has a dog. Get her dog things.”

“Dog things,” I say. “I drained the only dog I’ve ever had, Bunce. I have no idea what dogs need.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Yes, Bunce. I’m kidding.” I’m not.

“Right. Well, get some cute toys. Or a bed. Oh, you could spell a—”

“She won’t want anything magickal.” I pull my coat off the back of the nearest chair and drag it on. “I’ll be at the pet store.”

**Penelope**

It’s Christmas morning. Baz made it back from the store last night with three boxes, and they’re all wrapped and under our skinny little tree, so I assume he found something.

Simon has barely said a word all day. I don’t think he put anything under the tree.

“Simon,” I say. “Pass me the butter, will you?”

He reaches for the butter, fumbles, and drops the dish. It shatters when it hits the ground.

For a few seconds, everything’s silent.

Then Baz shoves the kitchen door open. He’s somehow already got the broom and dustpan from the closet, and he kneels down and starts picking up inch-long shards of cut crystal.

“Baz, _careful!”_ Simon drops down next to him to help.

The boys clean up the glass, and I get damp paper towels for the streaks of butter across the floor. Baz takes everything out to the dumpster in the alley behind our building.

“Simon,” I say, once he’s gone. “Are you okay? I don’t think I’ve every seen you drop a dish of butter before.”

“Fine,” Simon says. “Nervous, I guess.” He’s pale as a ghost, and his hands are shaking.

“Is this about tonight?” I ask. “Did you find a gift?”

“I did,” Simon says slowly. “Can I show it to you?”

I nod. Simon leaves the room, and comes back with a box. He opens it, and I peer inside.

“Simon,” I say. “Simon, he’s going to love it.”

**Agatha**

I’m the last to arrive at Simon and Penny’s place. Everyone else is already sitting around the tree, mugs of cocoa in hand. Penny passes me a cup, and I sit down in the last available space, between Shep and Baz on the sofa. 

“Right,” Penelope says. She’s wearing a red-and-white-striped pajama set with a giant cartoonish reindeer face on the chest, and she’s already holding a large box. “Let’s start, shall we?”

She shoves the box at Shep. “Merry Christmas.”

“Aww, thanks, Pen.” Shep peels back the paper, and his face lights up.

I look over his shoulder. It’s a giant leather book, probably taken from the Bunce family library. _A Mage’s Guide to Magickal Creatures of Our Realm_ is stamped across the front. Part of me still can’t believe Penny would give something like that to a Normal.

Shep leans across the coffee table to kiss Penny’s cheek. “Thank you, Penny.”

Penny smiles and leans back in her chair. “Don’t post any of that on the internet. Who’s next?”

“Me, I suppose.” Baz hands me a small pile of boxes (this is what happens when people have money. I didn’t spend nearly as much as all this must have cost).

It’s all things for Lucy—a few different types of treats, a new brush, a soft blanket, toys, and even a few dog-sized jackets and shirts.

“Thank you, Baz,” I say. I had actually needed a new brush for Lucy.

‘Don’t thank me, it was Bunce’s idea,” Baz says. “Who did you have?”

“Mine’s for Penny.” I nod to a small gift bag. It’s closer to Penny than it is to me, so I let her get it.

Penny pulls out a small purple box. The inside has a cushion with a small slit for a ring, but it’s empty. She looks at me curiously.

“I know you basically sleep in the thing,” I say. “But I saw it in a jewelry store, and figured it’d be good if you ever needed to store your ring for some reason. Like in airport security. My mum helped me spell it, so nothing inside will show up in a metal detector or X-Ray or anything like that.”

“Agatha, this is amazing,” Penny says. She doesn’t hug me, because she hates making a scene, but she does smile.

“Okay, Simon,” Shep says. “The big box is for you.”

The box isn’t that big. The one Baz used for some of Lucy’s new things was bigger.

Simon lifts it onto his lap and tears the paper off. He’s been weirdly quiet all evening, but he smiles when he sees whatever Shep got for him.

“Shep, didn’t we agree on a price limit?” Simon says. I glance down at Simon’s gift—Shep’s bought him a Nintendo Switch. I know he wanted one. He’s texted me about it a few times. 

“I got it on sale,” Shep says. “Like, super on sale. I know this dryad who works at a Game Stop back home.”

“Thanks,” Simon says. They hug, and Penny stands up.

“I’ve got an idea,” she says. “Let’s all leave.”

Shep, Baz, and I stare at her.

“Come on, Shep and Agatha,” she says. I stand, uncertain. Shep says, “Isn’t there still one more—”

Penny’s already got him by the elbow. I set down my mug and follow them both out the front door.

**Baz**

The door swings shut behind Bunce, and I turn to face Simon. “That was… extremely strange.”

“Yeah, well.” Simon clears his throat and stands up. I follow him, even though I have no idea what’s happening. “I still have to give you my present.”

Simon takes my hands, and then he drops to one knee, and that’s when I understand what’s happening.

“Baz.” Simon clears his throat. “You know I’m not good with speeches and words and stuff. But I want you to know that I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Magic and wings and vampires and all. So, will you—”

I kneel down across from him and put my hands on either side of his face. “Yes,” I say.

“I think I’m supposed to actually ask you before you say yes,” Simon says, but he’s smiling, so I don’t think he minds that much.

“I love you,” I say, and I kiss him. He takes my right hand and slides the ring on, and wraps his arms around me.

Tomorrow, I’m going to have to call my father and tell him I’m marrying Simon Snow, if he doesn’t already know. Tomorrow, I’m going to have to start planning a wedding, because magic knows Snow isn’t going to. Tomorrow, I’m going to have to help Simon find a ring of his own, and we’ll tell whoever we feel like telling that we’re engaged, and everyone else can figure it out.

Tonight, I’m going to hold on to Simon, because I love him, and he asked me to marry him. 


End file.
